Task force 145
Right now we are just started we need members or characters the plot i am coming up with and we will get to right the fanfic just for a heads up Rules *no God playing or being like too over powered *no vandalising *do not start writing early *DO NOT WRITE SOMETHING THAT HAS nothing to do with the story *Oh and no killing off other characters without there permission Characters Please put your signature at the end of your name Oh and please at the moment only 3 squad leaders Oh and you can be in a non american faction and you may have more then one character Name Jack (Drake) Dunn LiLwArLoRd68 Weapons: ACR w/ Grenade Launcher and Red Dot Sight, Desert Eagle, and c4 Rank: Captain Role Assult Trooper/Paratrooper Personality Funny and Tough Factions: SAS,and TF145 leader User dont kill me off but please use me. Status: Alive Name: Jamie (Arrow) Scully Weapons: Silenced MRC and Crossbow (yes, a crossbow) Rank: Corporal Faction: Spetsnaz GRU, TF145, Hungarian Special Forces Role: Elite Scout (Some First Aid training.) Personality: Badass and funny Users: me (Bence67) do not kill me off Status: Alive Name:James(Hawk)Pearson Sgt_Sprinkles Weapons:MP7 Colt m1911 Rank:First lieutenant Faction:SAS.TF145(EX TF2 member) Role:Submachine gunner,CQC Personality:Caring,overkill, Bio:will write later Users:only me and no killing me off Status: Alive Name: Taylor(Sabre)Blake (My Wunderwaffle iz missin) Weapons: Suppressed P90, Suppressed Intervention, Throwing Knife Rank: Lieutenant Faction: Task Force 145 Role: Assassain, Sniper,Squad leader Personality: The guy who always completes the job, but not the most social person Bio: Born in Las Vegas, he was an assassain that has made entire militia and insurgent groups disappear. Expert with sniping and throwing knives Users: no killing me off Status: Alive Name:George(Dart) Peck 01:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:MP5KSD and a M1014 Rank:Colonel Faction:TF145 Roll:Close range Personality:Mercyful and painless killing bio:When his house was robbed on vacation the task force found him and he joined them Status Alive Status; Alive Name: Cody Oliver (Bumblebeeprime09) Weapons: MG4, M21, M9 Rank: Staff Sergeant Faction: TF145 Role: Support Personality: Self-controlled, Normal Status KIA Name: Sherry PearsonSgt Sprinkles 21:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:AW50,Skorpion Rank First lieutenant Faction:SAS,TF2,TF145 Role:Sniper Personality:Loving,Trigger happy User:only me but you can make her talk Status: Alive Mike(Brute) Peck 00:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:M60 and Beneneli M4 Rank:Corprol Faction:Rangers and The 145 Role:Heavy gunner Personality:Mercilesshis brother Status: Alive Name: Thomas (Tommy) Johnson Weapons: M4A1 Holo sight, M1911, and Ka-Bar Knife Rank: Private 1st Class Faction: U.S. Marine Force Recon and TF 145 Role: Recon Rifleman Personality: Enthusiastic, Tough, Country boy CAPace1 18:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Status: Alive Chapter 0 the barracks Ok this is the pre chapter were everyone will get ready if you need to remeber what squad your in look back to this chapter and if you write in chapter put this alright and the mission wont start till chapter 1 Drake woke up in the morning standing in his room,"todays a good day the we all get assigned to his squad". After running around the room he knocked him self out while running into and old mounted sniper,"Ouch". After 10 minutes he got back up and went out side to wake everyone up. 0.2 After a quick look outside only 3 people were here,"god were is everyone we wont have any squad until at least 5 people get here"." Hey janitor do you make a good soldier" after that Drake chased after the janitor. but they were stopped when a jeep parked just outside, inside it was Scully "God, this place looks like shit." Scully said "where the fuck is everyone." he complained "god knows, lets hope they get here quick." drake responded 0.3 "Alright everyone listen up a pavelow is arriving in O200 hours to pick us up you guys ready il tell you about the mission later oh and get ready il just tell you guys were going to the bad part of russia bring silenced weapons and only kill the target we dont want to start a war". Chapter 1 Welcome to Russia The mission has began and here are the deatils Alexander Bulderiski has stolen the blueprints for the HK418 adaptive carbine which can be easily made we also know he is the leader of the russian mafia if we kill the wrong guy weve got the mafia on our tail. 1.1 The squads had gotten into the pavelow we were on route to russia by the time we got there we found out we got there at the wrong time,"look down there are comies fighting spetnaz theres a russian civil war below us there going to shoot us down everyone brace for impack". A few minutes later the pavelow spun out of control and crashed into a bus killing many civilians. 1.2 Drake slowly got up and observed the crash,"guys I think they destroyed the pavelow". He then opened to door and saw a horrific sight the ground was covered in the remains of an IED. He saw that the russian mafia had aquired a IED by taking over a control center. Not so far away from the crash sight was one of the mafia members dead on his back was a RPG and on the ground was his weapon an HK418 carbine. Drake then yelled " Hawk get up here and get that HK418 carbine!" Hawk hurried up front. "where is it sir?" "over there." Hawk jumped up and slid behind a car. " Oliver get your ass up here and give Drake some suppressing fire with you MG4. Blake get up in that buliding and provide sniper support." pied out Drake. All of a sudden a rpg fired. "Shit, Blake take it out!" shotued Drake. But it was to late. The RPG fired and hit and killed.... Oliver! "OLIVER!... Oliver, look at me!... OLIVER LOOK AT ME!... " Scully shouted "Jamie... he's dead" Drake said "OLIVER DAMMIT! LOOK AT ME!... Fuck, he's dead 1.3 Drake heard shots but coulnt see anyone because there was to much smoke. "Hawk!" he yelled "Hawk you got the carbine?" "Yes sir." Alright everyone follow me. They ran away from the battle and into a wide city area. Thats were they called for base. Over an hour later a Pavelow finally came. "Where do we go now Drake?" asked Blake. Drake responded with "back to Moscow, we cant stop 'til Bulderiski is dead and its gonna be alot fuckin' harder with the whole damn city trying to kill us." "Hell yeah, that's why i got the feeling we're gonna get shot down A-FUCKIN-GAIN!" Scully said as he loaded a magazine into the MR-C but then pulled out his Cross-bow "and there's still only 4 of us and in my opinion there's supposed to be a dozen of us." 1.4 HAwk had been running on the Russian rooftops dodging bullets ever since he spotted Bulderiski," Sherry take the shot kill him." This was it he was dead or so we thought she missed. Drake heard sounds of a helicopter behind Bulderiski it was a Russian surkov but it had been stolen. We were surrounded it was over,"Hawk where are you." yelled Drake. Hawk screamed "They found me !" A second surkov appeared and fired missles and the rooftop exploded Bulderski was sent flying the blueprint well out of his pocket and Drake grabbed it,"ive got it ive got the blueprints!" The first surkov fired a missle at the pavelow shooting it down. Then the second surkov mowed down the first one with its minigun. It was time to go back. "there's gotta be some kind of RPG or Airstrike here" Drake shouted "I got it, joint operations sqaud 1 reqeusting Air Supriority at 1-2-0-0-3-5 in red zone, resistance includes small arms fire and 2 hostile surkovs, you gotta take em out" scully shouted "copy, this is Colonel Danilov of russian fighter wing 129, change course to bearing 202, increase speed and arm RS-3 Heatseekers... lock-on found, release payload" as soon as the SU-27 Sukhois flashed above in the clouds, there was yellow flash of fire in the cloud and around 3 trails of smoke hit the surkovs which the cockpits of were reduced to flames of fire and dust and fell to the earth like stones. "Hot Damn!" yelled Drake 1.5 Hawk took cover as the friendly surkov went down and then he heard a voice in the distance,"Hawk what is your problem I thought we were comrades but no you have to be a mudak and shoot it down." Hawk dropped his gun and yelled over,"Dah that wasnt me it was one of our comrades he didnt know your surkov was friendly." A third surkov flew in and was protected by 3 tetrovs,"You see how annoying the mafia can be James there all Jackasses said Drake ." Then all of a sudden tanks rolled into the city they where tanks with the communist star a surkov alreayd picked up our squad and we were all sent back StateSide we could see Moscow had carpet bomb flares and that the city was in flames there was just a communist take over. Category:FanFiction